This invention relates to a fuel management system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly but not by way of limitation for managing the control of the air and fuel mixture to the cylinders of an internal combustion engine used in an autonomous missile. While this system is used in conjunction with an autonomous missile it should be appreciated that the system can be used equally well for various types of aircraft, vehicles and equipment requiring the use of an internal combustion engine as a power source.
Heretofore, there have been a number of fuel metering systems used for various types of gasoline engines. These systems vary from a simple carburator and throttle control to a fuel metering and fuel injection technique. None of these systems are entirely satisfactory for use in a missile, since they are generally unable to accomodate the wide range of environmental conditions encountered by the missile. In addition, the missile requires that the system have a very high reliability, the use of a minimum of sensors, be extremely light in weight and must meet size requirements. Prior to the subject invention, a feedback carburator system was used on all known missiles. This system is not satisfactory since it requires manual choking to start the engine and permits only throttle control during flight with some compensation for increased air flow at high altitude.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,159 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,798 to Pogue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,538 to Merrit, U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,564 to Holmes and U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,152 to Wahnish various types of carburator and air fuel mixture devices are disclosed.
None of these prior art patents disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject fuel management system as described herein.